mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2-Secret-Jade.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Jade-classmk.jpg|Jade's concept art for MKII Jademk2.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Hiding.png 0047.png|Jade wielding her bronze Steel Fans Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-02_Jade.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Jade artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Jade versus2.png|''UMK3'' vs. Jademktcard.gif|Jade's MK Trilogy Kard Jadeumk3.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite MK3-Jade-r1.gif|Jade's victory pose. Jade's UMK3 bio.gif|''UMK3'' Bio Jademktend1.gif|Jade's MK Trilogy ending Jademktend2.gif Jademktend3.gif jade.gif|Jade Select Screen (UMK3) Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Jade487.png Jade. MKD bio 1.png Jade. MKD bio 2.png MSEL PORTRAIT JADE.png MSEL PORTRAIT JADE ALT.png Jade-dec.jpg|Jade on Girls Gone Wired. Jadekard.jpg|Bio Kard Jade has been Selected.jpg Image64Jade.jpg Jade Deception.jpg Fighting in The Dark prision.jpg Jade Wins.jpg Jade Fatality in Deception.jpg Jade Fatality in Deception01.jpg Fatality Jade 2.jpg Image65Jade.jpg|Jade Alternate Costume Fan_zi01.png|Jade's Fan Zi stance fan_zi02.png|Fan Zi in Deception Jade-MK-Deception-Alt-Wins.jpg|Jade winning in her Alt. costume in Deception ENDING JADE1.png|Jade's Deception ending ENDING JADE2.png|Tanya being eaten in Jade's ending ENDING SINDEL1.png ENDING SINDEL2.png ENDING SINDEL3.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Jade versus.png|Jade's Armageddon Versus Jade's Bracelet.jpg|Jade's Bracelet Jade.jpg|Jade's Render in Armageddon Alt.jpg|Jade's alternate costume in both Deception and Armageddon Image79.jpg|Jade's Costume Image80.jpg|Jade's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Jade2011.jpg|Jade's Official Render for MK 2011 Jademk9render.png|Jade as she appears in MK 2011 JadeMK9VS.jpg|Jade's MK 2011 Versus Headjade.png|Jade's Health Bar Cutout Jade_ladder_profile.png|Jade's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Jade (MK9).png|Jade's Arcade Ladder Versus Jademk2dlc.png|Jade in her Klassic MKII outfit. JadeKlassic.jpg|Jade's Klassic UMK3 Costume Render Jade 1-1.-1-.jpg|Jade's MKII Kostume Jade klassic icon.png|Jade's Intro in her Klassic MKII Costume Сyraxindesert.png|Jade in her MK 2011 stage Jadeklassic.png|Jade's Victory Pose in her Klassic MKII Costume Nekropolis-1-.png|Jade in Nekropolis Krypt 063-1.png|Jade´s Alternate Costume Concept in MK 2011 Jade's staff.jpg|Jade's Staff Jade vs. Bi-Han(Noob).jpg|Jade as she is seen facing Noob Saibot Jade and Kitana.JPG|Jade and Kitana in the opening of the first tournament. Jade_And_Baraka.jpg|Jade and Baraka in the closing of the first tournament. Jade tells JAx the armory is restricted.JPG|Jade tells Jax that the Armory is restricted. Jade's sorrow.JPG|Jade eavesdropping the truth about Edenia. Jade_Story_2.jpg|Jade tries to get in the Tower. Jade stomps on Baraka's head.JPG|Jade stomping on Baraka's head. Jade_vs_Sheeva.jpg|Jade confronting Sheeva. Jademk9story.png|Jade tries to save Kitana. Jade removing Kitana's bounds.JPG|Jade trying to remove the bounds. Jadestorymk92.png|Jade encounters Mileena. Jade and the Earthrealm warriors.JPG|Jade and the Earthrealm warriors. Jade_&_Smoke.jpg|Jade tries to explain everything to Smoke. Jade_Engages.png|Jade, along with Kitana, engages Sindel. Kitana_and_Sindel.jpg|Kitana and Jade fight Sindel. jade-fight.JPG|Jade tries to fight Sindel Jadestorymk93.png|Jade being killed by Sindel. Tumblr_lkn9jvvYtg1qzpwt1.jpg|Jade resurrected by Quan Chi. Jade, Smoke and Sub-Zero preparing to attack Raiden.JPG|The resurrected Jade, alongside Cyber Sub-Zero and Smoke, preparing to confront Raiden. JadeFans.png Jade xray1.PNG|Jade's X-Ray Jade xray2.PNG|Jade's X-Ray Final Hit Jade fatality.PNG Jade_beatiful.jpg MK9 Artbook - Jade.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Jade Char_damage_jade_a_color.jpg Char_damage_jade_b_color.jpg Mileena in Edenia.png|Jade in Kitana's MK 2011 ending Edenian Kunoichis.png|Jade in Kitana's MK 2011 ending jade MK9 ending1.PNG|Jade MK 2011 Ending jade MK9 ending2.PNG|Jade in the Unknown World in her MK 2011 ending jade MK9 ending3.PNG|Jade saw her mother in her dream in her MK 2011 ending Jade mk9 ending.PNG|Jade becomes possessed by her mother in her MK 2011 ending Image73Jade.jpg|Jade's Costume Image74Jade.jpg|Jade's Alternate Costume Image76.jpg|Jade's MKII Costume Image75.jpg|Jade's UMK3 Costume Mortal Kombat X/Mobile Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 1.41.15 PM.png|Jade's cameo appearance in Kitana's ending. MortalKombatJadeAssassin.png|Assassin Jade in Mortal Kombat X (Mobile Game) Mortal_Kombat_X_mobile_jade_baraka_liu_kang.jpg DF2XHmCXoAAogAe.jpg jade-dotd-mkxmobile.jpg|Jade's Day of the Dead costume Jade - Day of the Dead (iOS Render).png|Jade (Day of the Dead skin) in Mortal Kombat X (iOS Render) jade_1.jpeg|Jade from MK9 as a Kombat Kard background. Screenshot 20170618-172216.png Screenshot 20170620-160718.png Screenshot 20170622-115419.png Screenshot 20170624-141404.png Screenshot 20170624-141542.png jade-mkm-artwork02.jpg|Jade MK11 Update jade-mkm-artwork.jpg jade-mkm-stuff.jpg jademoveset1.png jademoveset2.png jademoveset3.png Mortal Kombat 11 Mk11 jade.jpg|Jade's Promotional Render jade-mk11-artwork01.jpg|"Loyalty" Jadekutie.png|Kutie Jade Jade-mk11-reveal.jpg jade-mkm-render02.jpg|Jade's Mobile Render Jade-mk11-screenshot01.jpg|Jade in her reveal trailer. Jade-mk11-screenshot02.jpg Jade-mk11-screenshot03.jpg Jade-mk11-screenshot04.jpg Jade-mk11-screenshot05.jpg Jade-mk11-screenshot06.jpg jade mk11.png|Jade Mortal Kombat 11 MK 11 Jade.jpg jade_MK11_Pose.png Jade-mortal-kombat-11.jpg MK11-Jade-Wallpaper-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|Past Jade being spawned into the present. Arenamk11b.png MK11_Chap_2_-_Raiden,_Jade,_Liu_Kang,_&_Kung_Lao_1.jpg|Jade reveals herself to Kotal Kahn MK11_Chap_2_-_Raiden,_Jade,_Liu_Kang,_&_Kung_Lao_2.jpg Jade_and_Kotal_kiss.jpg|Jade kissing Kotal in story mode Jade_and_Kotal_embrace.jpg MK11-Jade-Wallpaper-7-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Jade-Wallpaper-8-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Kotal-Kahn-Wallpaper-4-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Kotal-Kahn-Wallpaper-6-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg Kotjade.png|Kotal Kahn and Jade. Mortal_Kombat_11_-_2_Jades.jpg|Jade encounters her revenant self Jademk11.png|Jade running from the Tarkatan horde. MK11-Kollector-Wallpaper-26-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|Jade just before she battles Kollector. MK11 Chapter 7 Skarlet and Jade.jpg|Jade about to have her blood drained by Skarlet MK11 Present-Revenant Jade.jpeg|Revenant Jade in Shang Tsung's Courtyard ruins. MK11-Kitana-Sheeva-Baraka-Jade-Wallpaper-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg|Jade fighting alongside Outworld's forces. mk11 beta jade.jpg|Jade holding her Klassic Impaler Stave. Mk11 Character select screen beta.jpg Kitana, Jade & Skarlet.jpg|Klassic Skin Kitana, Jade & Skarlet 02.jpg|Klassic Skin MK9 Design Cameos in MK11.png|Jade in Jacqui's ending. MK11 Jade ending 1.jpg MK11 Jade ending 2.jpg MK11 Jade ending 3.jpg Kotal-kahn-and-jade-mortal-kombat-11-uhdpaper.com-4K-259.jpg|Jade in Kotal Kahn's Ending EIPJkKuUwAA4cvK.jpg|Jade's Poster Halloween 1.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks jadesm.jpg Mksmkmj.PNG|Mileena, Kitana and Jade. Live Action Irina Pantaeva as Jade.jpg|Irina Pantaeva as Jade in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation 240px-Jade_movie2_22.jpg mortalkombatannihilatiozw8.png JadeFurWrap.jpg Jade movie1.jpg MKAJade.png|Jade in MKA movie. Toys ArgJadeLoose1b.jpg JadeS2_6inch.jpg JadeS1 12inch.jpg Jade_collectible.jpg Comics 2395ed8e45cce1fd74cca4d3af51928f--mortal-kombat-comic-books.jpg|Jade and Smoke on the front cover of a Battlewave comic 00smokesaystoasty.jpg|Smoke and Jade as partners in the comics Bw02 23.jpg 00Johnnykickass.jpg|Johnny kicks Jade and delivers a punch line Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries